Conventionally, information processing devices have been widely used. In recent years, as the size of an information processing device is reduced, various information processing terminals such as a personal digital assistant (PDA) have come into practical use. A PDA is a small mobile information terminal that includes a microcomputer, a display, a pen-based function, a communication function, and the like. An information processing device of this type includes a system in which a mobile terminal device is placed near a distribution device so that a magnetic filed is generated from the distribution device and a switch on the mobile terminal is turned on by the magnetic field if the mobile terminal device is positioned close thereto, at which timing the two devices start communications (refer to Patent Document 1, for example).
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 8-278929